Starting a new
by Poison Fire
Summary: Suzu is moving. Her dad is finally getting remarried, how will Suzu reacted to her step-mother and step-sister? She is having trouble sorting out her feelings. Full summary inside. KeiSuzu
1. Madness usurps

**Mezoki(Poison Fire): **Hey! I'm Mezoki. This is my second fan fiction. YAY! Another one down. -happy dance-  
**Suzu: **A fan fiction about me. YAY!  
**Kei: **Why do I get pair up with HER?  
**Mezoki: **You guys make a cute couple. It isn't that bad, is it?  
**Kei & Suzu: **Yes it is  
**Kei: **You're now the one getting together with her.  
**Suzu: **Oi(Hey), what's wrong with me?  
**Mezoki: **-sigh- Well, let's get the show on the road.

**

* * *

Summary**: Suzu is moving and starts to attend school with Kei. It's now her sophomore year, and Kei's senior. Her dad is finally getting remarried, how will Suzu reacted to her step-mother and step-sister? School isn't much better, jealous girls, boys having the hots for her. Then there is modeling. And to top things off, she is having trouble sorting out her feelings. Can her life get any more stressful?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Marmalade boy. I will have original character though.  
**Warning**: I will add as I go along  
**Paring**: SuzuxKei (Will add more as I go along)  
**Rating**: T  
**A/N**: I decided to make a Suzu and Kei, since the end of the series foreshadows it a bit. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Maddness usrups 

It was late afternoon, the sun had risen to its peak in the sky. The rays reach for rousing metropolis. Shadows linger with their mirror images. The streets was flood with people roaming around. The wind race through the city and pass everything by there; making the tree rustle. The sound of animals and human hover over the place. Children ran through the parks, screaming of joy. Business went on as any other day. The beehive city went through it's mediocre days.

A young teen aged girl, who looked to be no older than sixteen, ran through the crowd of people. "I'm late," she whined, trying to push her way through. Her long golden hair that fell to her lower back waved in the air. The strands glance like the sunlight. The hazel eyes peeking through her bangs scanned looked for a place to squeeze through, trying to be it to her photo shot quicker. Her heart rate created a fast beat to dance to, as well as her panting. Her breath became quicker and shorter. She could almost hear her heart beat inside her head.

The run-of-the-mill people on the sidewalks looked at the light-haired girl. Mumbled filled the area, people where surprised to see Suzu Sakuma, the teen model since age of 13, out like this. The people, mainly guys, awed as she passed them. The model zoomed pass them. _'Just one more block to go,'_ she thought as she prolong her running. She was nearly out of energy; the teen kept pushing her body to continue, not really to give up yet.

The sixteen-year-old girl pushed open the double doors and resumed her running down the halls. _'Wait a second where am I going?' _The model took out the piece of paper in her purse and looked at the map. With a determined looked, she ran off and to the shooting room. She looked at the brunette haired girl, about the same age as her, model with a cell phone in her hand. The girl getting shoot, position her body gracefully. The fan blew her chocolate threads, which went down to her middle back, a little backward giving off a nice affect. Her gray eyes seemed to sparkle with a comely, bright tender expression to go with it.

Suzu's looked at the brunette girl with huff. _'I could I have missed this photo shoot. Now, SHE is in the advertisement!' _scream the voice that only the blond could hear. The sandy-haired teen beat herself up, but didn't show it, instead just stood there watching from a distance. The pair of hazel eyes looked at the computer screen, she looked at the frames of the model's, it was knock overer; even though, Suzu hated to admit, she even thought so. Her eye were now filled with envy and rage.

The taller, blond haired teen glance up to see the other in front of her. "Hello Suzu. I'm surprised to see you show up late. I thought you knew a model should never be late. Since, you seen my picture, what do you think?" she asked in a snobby, arrogant tone, her eyes grew narrow and vicious. The pair of silver eyes shot dagger at the hazels. Sparks between the eyes appeared; the two dare not to fight with hands.

Suzu closed her eyes in a rude way and looked away. "In my opinion, they are awful. You should be happy I lost track in time, because then you would have never got to shoot this horrible picture. I wouldn't be surprised if they decide not to advertise them. Consider yourself lucky, Chiharu," she spoke her false mind, in the back of her mind, she knew that this rival of her was good; which is one reason they always fought. She folded her hands across her chest.

The blond stomped out of the room enraged that she would lose to that girl. She leaned against the hall's walls and let out a sigh. She would have to explain this to her manager later. "Is something wrong with you?" a voice asked. The sophomore girl looked up to see a blue haired boy standing there.

"Tsuchiya-kun! There is nothing wrong, I just had a photo shoot here that's all," she explained. She turned her head away from him with an ill-tempered expression. She never liked to worry others or tell others what annoying her is something stupid. The light-haired girl stamped down the hall, earthquakes shook the place up. She turned and walked toward to entertain. _'Could today get any worst?' _her mental voice spoke.

* * *

After taking a long walk, Suzu walked into her home. "I'm home," she said in an emotionless voice. She took off her shoes and noticed that they was another pair for shoes for women there, and it wasn't hers. She was rather shocked. The blond walked into the living room to see an elder women sitting on the couch with her father's arm wrapped around her. The mid-aged man looked up at his daughter. 

"Oh welcome home, Suzu," the man greeted her, "I don't believe you have meet before. This is Megumi and this is my lovely daughter, Suzu." The blond looked at the mid-aged women. _'What does my father see in her? Does he think she can replace mom?' _She thought enraged. The hazel eyes glared at her. She looked rather young compared to her dad. She never agreed with the fact that her dad started to date someone again. He had been going out with this lady for a while now.

The brunette lady bowed and smiled friendly at the daughter. "It's nice to finally meet you. Your father had told me a lot about you." The hazel eyes meet with the guest's brilliant green ones. Suzu didn't want to admit to it, but Megumi was rather pretty. She had long brown hair down to her slim waist, with lovely angles. She had a nice creamy skin complexion.

"Nice to meet you too," she said with a smile. The blond teen faked yet another smile; in well manners, she bowed slightly. The daughter wasn't going to let this person get away with what she wants. She would have to break up her and her father. She had a few new trick up her sleeve, since last time.

There was a bit of silent between the three, which was soon broken by the man. "Suzu, I have something to-" He was interrupted by knock on the front door. The youngest person looked over at the door. "That must be Michael," she said cheerful. The growing girl ran over to the door to let her tutor inside. She never been good at English and with her job she never had much time. Michael had been helping her with her studies. He still lived with Miki's family.

"Good afternoon," she greeted him. The student moved aside in order to let her private teacher in. The two blonds prattled on while walking to Suzu's room for her lesson. While the two adults had their own conversation. "You should tell her soon, the day is coming up soon," Megumi stated.

A sigh left Raihito's, Suzu's father, mouth. "I know, I'll tell her later." As if on cue, the women's cell phone went off. "Hello?...Okay I'll be there," she simply said and hung up her phone. "Look like I have to go. I need to fill in for someone at work." The girlfriend stood up and was escorted out of the house by the owner. Before they parted, she place a peck on his lips.

* * *

**Next day**

The blond mode left about 20 minutes earlier than normal. _'I'm not gonna let Chiharu get the photo shoot before me this time'_ she thought determined. Suzu powered walked down to the company building. She was going to be on the cover for a magazine, which she was extremely excited about.

She had about half an hour before she needed to be in the dressing room. The model sat down in the lounge looking at the magazines. She stumbled upon a picture of Chiharu for a car advertise. _'Horrible, how can someone want to put this in here?'_ she thought and placed the magazine back with the rest.

"I've noticed you in the halls at school, but I never had a chance to talk to you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Do you mind if I get a picture with you," Suzu overheard, that voice was too familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was. The sitting girl decided to ignore it for now. She didn't in particularly like Kei. They always had a love-hate relationship.

"It's nice to met you too. I don't mind," he replied politely. Suzu saw a bright flash. She stood up and took a peek down the hall, only to see Chiharu and Kei talking and giggling a bit. Somehow this annoyed her, see Chiharu and Kei together. _'Wait, why do I care who Kei hangs around with?' _she asked herself confused. She didn't understand why but she felt a it jealous of Chiharu.

The watching girl slowly backed away and went off to her dressing room. Where she was given her outfit to wear and had her make-up done. She sat in the enclosed room while they worked on her, she was unable to get the image of her rival and the talented pianist out of her mind. Why did she even care? She thought they looked cute together.

She heard the door opened and looked in the mirror to see the chocolate haired girl come in. She had a dreamy look in her eye. _'Kei is sooooo hot,' _she was lost in her thoughts, not even to notice Suzu sitting there. She sat down and didn't pay much attention to the people talking to her. Chiharu just let them did what they needed to do, still lost at the memory.

Suzu exit the room, she placed her feelings and thoughts behind her as soon as she got in front of the camera. The took she was gonna have about 30 shots. They put on the fan to let her hair blow backward. She acted her expression and position her body. She was managed to hide her feelings about what previously happened as her rival entered into the room.

The blond walked off to the side of the room and took a sit in a laid out chair. She sighed in relief. "Takes a monkey to do that bad of a job," she heard from the shorted model. She looked at the computer screen, it might have been the best she have done in months. "I may be a monkey, but at least I'm not as ugly as a slug." She glazed over at the gray-eyed worker. Sparks appeared in their battle of glaring.

"Suzu, this is the one we will be using," said the worker using the computer. The hazels eyes attention went to the computer, the picture was nearly perfect. Her back turned with her face looking at you, with a beautiful smile, like a like kid having fun would have. Her silky hair was position just right, sightly puffy, but not too puffy. One of her slender hands was be her ear, pushing her hair behind the hearing tool. It was a natural picture, a photo you might see in a scrape book, just what they wanted. The plan was to use a everyday photo as the cover. "Thank you," the worker said.

Suzu shook her head, "No, thank you. I had a lot of fun." She bowed her head. "Excuse me, I must be going now." She walked out of the room, giving one last glare at the smaller model, who was shocked by the gorgeous image. _'No way. That's Suzu, it must have been altered. No way Suzu could have made such a image like exactly what they wanted.' _was the darker-haired teens thoughts.

* * *

Suzu was walking around the building, trying to find her way out. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. See Chiharu didn't help her problem. She wandered the building still thinking about th blue-haired boy and her. "Well if isn't Miss pretty model," that sound snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at the talented teen standing there. 

"Oh hi Tsuchiya-kun," she said not in the mood to talk or argue with him, she voice was rather distance instead. The female's eyes looked away not wanting to make eye contact. She had to see the two last people she wanted to see.

Kei observed her odd behavior. _'Maybe it's that,' _he thought. He was kinda shock when he heard the rumor, at first he didn't believe it. "What's wrong? Had a hard day? I thought models always had it easy, only having to pose for pictures, seems easy," he stated. He was a bit worried, but didn't show it. He never knew why, but he wasn't always the nicest to her for some reason.

Suzu forced herself to smile. "No, it's nothing," she said and tried to put cheerfulness in her voice that was successful, but switch to a bit of arguing voice, "And modeling is not easy." She didn't like to tell people what wrong when it's something stupid, in addition it was about him. _'Why does this even both me?' _she thought not understanding this one bit. Maybe she would call Satoshi or Yuu about this, they were both like big brothers to her. Always there for her and leaded her in the right direction. Although, Yuu was still in America, so she normally talked Satoshi about her problems. He usually knew what to do and helped a lot.

The boy sighed. "I know about your situation. I heard about it and my whole school won't stop talking about it too," he blurted. He saw the puzzled looked on the girl's face. "Don't tell me, your father hasn't told you yet." He tone was shock, _'How could he have not told her?'_

"Told me what?" she replied innocently. She lifted her finger to the corner of her lip and tilted her head. Silent filled the air. The two didn't even noticed a certain jealous someone watching. The watching person couldn't believed this, of all things. Although, the observer couldn't make out any of the words. The person roamed off, not wanting to see that sight anymore.

"You're moving and starting to attend at my school," he finally came out and said. The word rang in the blond's head. _'Moving? It's not true. Dad would never do that to me. What about all of my friends?' _she thought.

"Oh that, it's nothing, really. Well I got to go now or I'm gonna be late," she said before running off. The pianist watched her run off. He heard how hard it is to move and make adjust to a new school at this time.

* * *

Suzu arrived at her current home. She burst opened the door and kicked off her shoes and ran around the house. To find her dad in his working office. "Dad, tell me it isn't true. We aren't moving, are we?" she said. A sadden looked took over. 

"Suzu, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I'm getting married to Megumi and we are moving with her into her house along with her daughter. I hope you two can get along. We will be moving in this weekend," he plainly said like it wasn't big news. She lost again, this time before it even started. Things were already decided, looked like she would have to go along with it for now, but she will break apart her dad and that women.

The daughter looked around the room seeing that most of items were packed up. She admit defeat in the battle. The girl stepped out of the room.

* * *

**Day of moving in**

Suzu looked at the house she was moving into. It was huge; an off white color. Looked to be about three levels, with a fence round the area. She stepped out of the car. The blond looked followed her father into the house. The workers brought in the packages inside. Megumi showed the blond her room and had her items brought in. "Mom, I'm guessing my step-family is here, right?" said a voice coming toward them. The girl now stood at the door and looked at her step-sister. _'Of all people, why is it her that's to be my step-sister?' _both girls thought.

"Chiharu this is Suzu. Suzu this is Chiharu, my daughter," she introduced the two, "I'm leave you two alone to get to know each other." The mother went to help the man moving in. The brown and gray eyes collided. The two succumbed to the silent air, not even movement happened.

"Suzu, your dad wants you," broke the soundless noise in the room. The blond haired teen looked over to find her cousin at the door of her room. He still had his long black with blue tint hair. The taller young lady nodded and rushed out of the room. She helped her dad and Satoshi unpack the items in boxes. While unpacking, stubbled upon a picture of Chiharu when she was young, she was with a younger version of Megumi and a man; she could assume that was her dad. Unlike her, her now step-sister seemed to have had a good family relationship. While herself never had a good one, she just made it seem like one.

After Satoshi left, the female that jut moved in spent her day ignoring Chiharu. She wasn't in the mode to argue and complain about her after unpacking. The sixteen-year-old girl laid down on her bed with the door locked. Tomorrow she would be starting school with Kei and Chiharu; she wasn't looked forward to it too. A sigh left her mouth as her mind created her own little world, recapping all that had happened. The image of Kei an Chiharu popped into her mind. Once she realized it was annoying, she sat up on her bed and threw the pillow at the wall. _'Why should I even care about Kei or Chiharu? I don't even like them one bit,'_ she thought as an pout and angry expression took over. She crossed her legs Indian style and had her armed fold on her chest with her back a bit slouch.

* * *

**Next day (First day of school):**

The bell sang throughout the area to signal the start of school. It wasn't as nice and grand as Torio High, but it still was nice. There was a big gym area, that include about 8 tennis courts, 2 basketball courts, a football field, field hockey court, track, a pool, and possibly more. Yup, this high school was big on sports. Cafeteria was average size, library was huge, but it was apart of the main building, unlike Suzu's previous school.

"Hello, I'm Sakuma Suzu. It's nice to meet you all." The girl standing in front of the classroom bowed slightly, letting her hair fall down pass her shoulders. Everyone in the classroom looked at her in awed, THE Suzu Sakuma was in their class now. The hazel eyes looked at the crowd of students. She saw one desk left open, she jumped to conclusion and started to walked to her sit; luckily, her guess was right on. Although she wished she was wrong, her desk was right next to Chiharu.

For he first half of the day, it was okay, the class was too busy for he to talk to her classmates. Although there was some people trying to talk to her during class, mainly boys but some girls trying to become friends; all was yelled at by Konzuri-senie. At 11:50 the bell rang for lunch break. Instead of the teens running out of the enclosed room, they ran over to the new student. **(Well...most of them, you get the point) **Chiharu looked at her with envy, couple hours and she was the center of attention.

This went on for about five minutes, until a pair of girls yelled over the heterogeneous voices. "Enough! She obviously doesn' like this treatment, so just leave Sakuma-san alone," a raised voice from a jet black-haired girl. Everyone quiet down, they knew not to mess with her or the her friend standing next to her. The one that just spoke was leaning against the wall and the other was standing straight up.

The other purple stranded student waked pass everyone and grabbed the attraction's wrist. Suzu followed the two out of the classroom. The three females made it to a place behind the school, where a small lake was. "Sorry about the class, they just get over excited. By the way, I'm Kaori and this is Haruka," the naturally black haired one said. The leader of the two had very thin hair, side cute down to her middle back. She had luscious green eyes. As for Haruka, she had purple hair tied up in a high, side pony tail to her upper back with ruby red, piercing eyes.

"Nice to meet you. As you probably already know, I'm Suzu," she said and smiled before bowing. She slipped a part of her lunched into her mouth. "Oh before I forget, thanks for your help back there," the outcast said in between bites.

Haruka shook her head. "Don't mention it." Lunch went on for a while like that. Suzu eventually asked to leave as the grop of people got bigger and she still wanted to looked around campus. Most of the girls talked about Cheerleading, she seemed to be the only one out of the clique that wasn't a cheerleader. Although she find right in, lots of them asked her questions.

The model walked around campus. She quickly entered into the halls. As usually she walked and looked at the windows, not paying attention where she was going. She bumpe into something, or someone in this case. "Hey, watch where you are going, would ya?" the female now on the ground commented. She got up and rubbed her ass to numb away the pain.

"Maybe you should watch where you are going, cause you are the one who bumped into me," replied the boy. _'Who does she think she is? Talking to me like that...Oi, she smoking,' _he thought. Maybe he should have been a bit nicer to her. Reguardless it was still her fault.

"Whatever," she snapped back with a adorable pout face, once again with her head turn, eyes shut and arm cross over her chest. She felt an objet on her chin, forcing her to looked at the older boy. She didn't notice but he was gorgious. She gazed into the pool of dark brown eyes. "I haven't seen you around here before, so you must be that new student that everyone is talking about. I'll let you off the hook this time, but this is your last warning," she heard the redhead say. The younger student snapped his hand away from her chin and brushed pass him, storming off.

She was piss until came across a soft melody. She searched for the sorce and followed the sound to a classroom. Suzu opned the door circumstance to nt be heard, she didn't want to distrupt it. The teen wasn't surprise to see Kei playing the sugoi piece. She stood there listening, with a blank-minded look. For sometime, she seemed to find peace, this was probably the best thing that happened to her all day.

"You just going to standing there like a baka?" she snapped out of her gaze and looked at Kei.

"Oh sorry to intrud like this, but I couldn't help myself when I heard you from the hallways. I'll leave now, if you want," she stated and turned to head out. She would probably listen fom outside though. Kei really didn't mind, but she already left before he could say anything, he resumed his practicing.

To her surprise, the blond saw her step-sister there waiting for her. "We need to talk, follow me," she simply put it. With little choice, the newcomer trailed behind. She was lead up stairs and to the roof of the building. Finally, the gray-eyes girl looked at her with the most deadly glare she had ever seen. "I'll make it simple for you, stay away from Tsuchiya-kun. If you don't I'll make sure you will pay."

* * *

**Sugoi: **Amazing  
**Baka:** Idoit

* * *

**Mezoki: **Thanks for reading. Sorry for it being so short. Poor Suzu  
**Suzu: **Why does she have to be my step-sister?  
**Mezoki: **Because it make things interesting  
**Suzu: **-pouts- I don't like it.  
**Kei: **Serves you right. -laughs-  
**Chiharu: **What's wrong with me? I'm not that bad, am I Kei?  
**Kei:** Not as bad as Suzu here.  
**Mezoki: **Kei stop teasing Suzu. Anyhow, Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon. 


	2. Friends and trust?

**Mezoki: **Sorry I've updated in a while. It's Spring break now and I plan on updating a lot  
**Suzu:** YAY! Oh wait that means more about me being with Kei and Chiharu! HELP!  
**Kei:** Like I want to be with you.  
**Mezoki:** Do you guys ever stop fight? Well, let's get the show on the road.

* * *

**Summary: **Suzu is moving and starts to attend school with Kei. It's now her sophomore year, and Kei's senior. Her dad is finally getting remarried, how will Suzu reacted to her step-mother and step-sister? School isn't much better, jealous girls, boys having the hots for her. Then there is modeling. And to top things off, she is having trouble sorting out her feelings. Can her life get any more stressful?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Marmalade boy. I will have original character though.  
**Warning**: Language, Violence  
**Paring**: KeiSuzu (Will add more as I go along)  
**Rating**: T  
**A/N**: I decided to make a Suzu and Kei, since the end of the series foreshadows a love, hate relationship. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Friends and trust? 

Suzu walked into the studio. She nearly forgot that she was asked to star in a music video. She was lucky enough that Haruka and Kaori heard about the rumor that she accepted the deal and asked her to confirm the truth. The teen model was very happy to not return home right away, she didn't want to face Chiharu after what happened.

She sat down in the in the shooting room, looking over her script. After reading it about five times, she looked around the room, to see Yuna Ito, the artist she would be working with. It was truly an honor to be working with her. She couldn't wait to tell Satoshi about this experience. She resumed looking around the room to see Chiharu talking to the director. _'What is SHE doing here?!' _She closed her eyes remember what had happened during lunch break.

* * *

**Flashback**

"I'll make it simple for you, stay away from Tsuchiya-kun. If you don't I'll make sure you will pay," said the smaller brunette girl with a serious expression, like she would kill her. The wind blew her chocolate strands. Suzu just returned her look. Why did she even care about this situation?

"Why should I? It's nice like I like him, so why doesn't it even matter?" she stated emotionless. Chiharu looked a bit shocked, she was sure something was going on between them. Still this was a warning to her. The smaller teen walked pass the golden-haired one, she was about to walk through the door, when she told her, "Just stay away from, this is your only warning." It was straight forward and nothing else. The step-sister left her on the roof to have time to think it through.

* * *

_'What does it even see in Tsuchiya-kun, he's probably still in love with Miki,' _her mental voice concluded. She didn't like the idea of working with her rival in the video, but it couldn't be helped. Her rival looked over at her. She was skeptical that she didn't like Kei, but she never found any proof that Suzu did, same for that she didn't. Chiharu could tell that a lot of boys in their school liked her, maybe she should try to hook her up with someone. 

The brunette when deep into thought on how to get Suzu off of competition. Chiharu didn't even noticed that the director was explaining the parts of the video. It would probably be better if she saw how things went with Suzu at school before making her next move. It was highly unlikely that she wouldn't take her first warning seriously. Then there were her two little friends, Haruka and Kaori, she knew the two was only using her to get popular and attention, plus they had a big mouth. Perhaps they could be useful for once. The smaller model smirked at this, soon she would get Kei to herself. It was just the matter of time, at least in her mind.

* * *

It was late and the two was finally home, they were two tried to even ague on the way home. Surprisingly, they walked home together without one word coming from either of them. The step-sisters was finally at home and could relax for a little, but there was still homework. Suzu broke the silent, "I call the bath first," she said rushing up stairs. The other girl rushed up there just a fast. "You're not allowed to all dibs in this house. First one, first serve," the rival yelled racing to the bathroom. When the girl living in the house longer got there, the blond was already inside. The hazel eyed hair stuck her tongue out, "Too slow." 

Chiharu slammed the door, smoke was coming out of her ears and she was beet red. The girl stamped off into her bedroom and started homework. Somehow, her mind wandered off about Kei and Suzu. She wasn't so sure if she even liked him, or if he liked her. She was quite sure though, why else would she go to see him during her first day of school, the first chance she got? She could feel her blood starting to boil.

_'It isn't fair, she had just meet Kei about a day before Suzu did and they act so familiar with each other.'_ she thought. Little did she know that the two had known each other for years now.

* * *

The rest of the night, the two hadn't seen each other. Suzu sat in homeroom waiting for school to start. Haruka and Kaori hadn't shown up for school yet. "Excuse me," the new student thought she heard from behind her. The sound was very faint, she could barely make out the words. The girl looked over her shoulder to see a small little classmate, she seemed to be a younger than more people in the grade. "I know you're new, so I'll let you copy my notes from previous classes. If you have any questions, please ask," she said still having a quiet nearly mute voice. She handed over a pink notebook with flowers on it. 

"Thank you," the well known person said, accepted the notebook. The shy girls had long white hair in two braids, one on each side of her head. Her innocent and pure blueish-gray eyes looking down at the floor through her sky blue glasses. She was very small. The bell rang and everyone rushed to their seats. The hazel eyes noticed that Haruka and Kaori was glaring at the timid girl from the side of the room.

About five minutes later, a redhead boy ran inside the enclosed room. The hazel orbs looked over at the teen that walked in late. _'It's that boy from yesterday,' _she stated in her mind, taking note of it. She looked away when his eyes shot back at her. She could feel her heart pouncing to break free out of rib cage. Chiharu saw this reaction and instantly smirked, it was perfect with just a little bit of help.

The brunettes mind began to paint the future. Maybe she should be nice to Suzu and pretend to be friends with her. When the naïve girl would open up and ask for advise about him or when the master planner asked about who she like she could tell her to ask him out. Or she could always set them up. She knew that hot head's type of girl and Suzu was one of them. The shorter sister was now doing a happy dance mentally.

"Late again," the teacher commented shaking her head back and forth, "Take your seat, Ryo-san." The redhead boy took his seat in the front row corner on the side towards the window. As the minority boy gazed out the window, the adorable blond had her eyes fitted on him. Something was drawing her to him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

"We'll meet you at the place we ate yesterday. We have some business to take care of," Haruka stated to the taller teen. Kaori had her attention on something or someone else. The blond traced the dark haired female to view her shooting dagger at the girl that her lend her notes to copy. 

"Okay, I have to drop of some papers to the main office anyhow. See you later," the blond said throwing on a fake smile at them. She ran off in the direction of the main office. She quickly dropped off the papers. When she was in the hall, she saw her step-sister by the music room. She could hear a piano being played. "Chiharu," she said grabbing her attention, "Do you know that girl with silver hair in braid in our class?" The taller teen received a small nod. "Well, Haruka and Kaori been giving her odd glares. I'm a bit concern, do you know where I could find that girl?"

"First off her name's Asuka. Other than that fallow me," Chiharu started to walked to the school's garden. The two hid in the brushes. She was a bit sad to leave, she still wanted to hear Kei play his piece. She always went by during lunch to hear him. Although this was one way she would be able to get Suzu's trust, which she needed in order for her plan to work.

There was three figures in view, the two females hiding could see everything. Haruka pushed the little girl against the tree. "Suzu doesn't want to be friends with a geek like you. A girl like her would want to gang out with the popular crowd. Just do us all a favor and leave her alone," she candid her. The back of the cheerleaders mind, they knew the model didn't mind, it's just they needed her to be close with them. If were best friends, that meant boy would noticed them, too, plus she was rich.

Suzu was started to think about her friends differently, were they the right people to hang out with. "I thought this would happen, Haruka and Kaori has always been like this. Pick your friends more carefully," the brunette whispered to her before getting up and leaving. She didn't want to get anymore involved than she already was.

* * *

Suzu didn't go to eat lunch at the same place, instead she went to the roof top to eat. When she got there, she saw that Ryo was already there. "Oh hi! You don't mind if I eat here with you, do you?" she asked sitting down next to him. The redhead didn't say anything, "I'll take that as it's fine." 

"Did something happen between you, Haruka, and Kaori?" The male was very straight-forward. "The two are bitches, you shouldn't gang out with them. All they ever do is starting drama and date who ever is the hottest and most popular. They're just using you." The new student just ate her lunch, as if she didn't figure that out by now.

"I know, which is why I'm not eating with them now." She continued to eat her food. A sign left her mouth, she started to thinking about what had happen. She would have to talk to them sooner or later, she just choose later. She quickly finished her meal, "I'm going to walk around for a bit, wanta come with me?" The boy shuddered before nodding and following down the corridors.

The blond saw Kei walking towards her, probably heading back to his class. "Hi Tsuchiya-kun. I was wandering, since Micheal is going back to America, could you tutor? Unless that is your too busy," she requested. Micheal was only going to stay for about another week and she needed to find a new tutor. Though all the teaching, she still doesn't understand math and English.

Ryo looked at the famous pianist, his eyes filled with jealous. Why couldn't he be teaching Suzu? There were in the same class after all, but he wasn't doing any good. If he didn't even know the basics for some of the courses. But the redhead didn't like the idea that it was a boy. Why couldn't it be at least Asuka? She was smart, the top student of the class, not to mention that she skipped a grade.

"So little miss perfect needs a new tutor. Well, I do have some spare time, so sure," he stated. The first bell rang for the teens and teachers to get back to the classrooms. "I'll see you later, Sakuma-san." Before Suzu could say what time and where she lived, he was already gone. She would have to tell him later, she was going to miss Micheal though. She wondered how Chiharu will take this, like she was just going to do what she wanted. The blond had actually choose to ask him because of her threat.

Pleased with his reply, she started to head to her classroom. "How are you adjusting to this school?" she heard a familiar voice ask her. She looked over at Ryo, he was standing rather close. "Just fine," she said, "I have never been good with math and English though, I had a tutor since middle school. Kei will be my third tutor." Since she got the help, she done much better, still not an A, but better than what she used to get.

When the two reach the place they got taught pointless lessons, Suzu noticed that her 'friends' was now glaring at the male she was with. The youngest girl was in the corner with her head in a book. The purple and black haired teens walked over to her. "We were so worry about you Suzu. What happen?" Kaori asked acting to be concerned. "And why are you hang with this guy?" Haruka asked with a rude emphasis on 'this guy.'

"I saw what happen earl-," the tallest female was cut off by the male. He stepped forward to the two girls. He make a fist with one hand and had the other over it to crack his knuckles. He did the same with his other hand. "You have something against me?" he asked, even an idiot would now not to say anything about him. He was known for getting into fights, whether he had a chance to win or not. He didn't mind fighting a girl.

"Yeah, what about it? You wouldn't fight a girl," Kaori snapped back. The ruby eyed girl looked like she was ready to slap him. It was two against one, well two girls against one guy. The short-tempered boy kept getting closer to them, ready to pounce and beat the living shit out of them. "Wanta bet?"

Ryo charged at them and head locked Haruka. At that time the teacher walked in and separated them. The boy started to walk to his seat not caring what the teacher was saying. "I would watch your tongue, bitch. This isn't over," he commented over his shoulder. The two girls were now shaking.

Suzu walked over to them. "I'm going to be honest with you two. I don't want to be your friend. I saw what happen earlier, I don't need people like you being my friends." She noted that they both were shaking and she was scream for joy in her mind, but she didn't feel like violence was the right way to set this dilemma.

The blond went over to the shy teen before going to her seat. "Sorry about what happened earlier. I would like to be friends if you don't mind." The late bell rang, she rushed to her seat next to her sibling. "I didn't expected that to happen, but they kinda deserved it," the hazel eyed girl said. Chiharu nodded, then the two attention went to the lesson.

* * *

The signal for the end of the day rang. "Hey Suzu, want to walk to work together?" The model was surprised at the brunette, she was being nice to her. This couldn't be real. "Uh, sure," she answered the new sisters headed out and saw in the courtyard. Ryo fighting with Haruka and Kaori. Everyone seemed to be cheering for the male. Were they really that mean to everyone. No one was shocked to see the hothead male being in another fight. 

Suzu ran over and grabbed onto Ryo's wrist with both her hands. "Stop this. You shouldn't be fighting," her eyes was pleading him to stop. He looked over at his job, the two girls probably had broken arms and/or legs, they had a blood nose by now too. She let go went she saw and felt him relax and back down. "Thank you." The peacemaker ran off to meet back up with Chiharu and they left for the studio.

Whisper filled the background. No one was able to stop him once he started, unless it's a teacher. Rumor on guessing what's going on between the two filled up. Some people saw them eat lunch and walked to class together, just the two of them. Kei heard the whispered as he walked back. Oddly, he started to feel a bit jealous, but it was Suzu, who still acted like a kid. He ignored this and continued to his home.

* * *

While the two model where on the way to the music studio Chiharu broke the silent. "Suzu, is there something going on between you and Ryo? He never listened to anyone like that before," she asked looking curious at her. She was praying that she would say yes. 

"No, we're just friends," she said. The golden stranded girl could feel the heat rising on her checks again. _'Why him? I don't blush,'_ a mental voice only Suzu could heard noted. "Beside, I just meet him. That's not my style."

"But your blushing. I guess you won't be dating anyone for a while, including Tsuchiya-kun. That give me sometime at least," she thought out loud not even realizing it. One of the bad habits she needed to break was speaking her mind, no matter what it is. "Actually, I have known Tsuchiya-kun for years now. Since middle school. But I don't like, I don't think I do,"Ms Sakuma mumbled the last part out.

The two arrived at the room for the set. The director instantly put them to work, Chiharu didn't get a chance to talk about the topic that day.

* * *

**1 week later**

Kaori and Haruka haven't talked to Ryo or Suzu since that day. But rumor had it, that they will have revenge. The blond knew something was getting plotted against her from what she been told. Chiharu and Suzu been getting along a bit better; although the secret of her new tutor was still untold and today was the first day getting tutored.

A sigh left Suzu's mouth. She sat in her room at her desk, thinking about how to tell her sister. The door bell rang. The teen in her bedroom rush out and down the stairs, hoping to get to the door and up back to her room before her sister could even see him. As she went down the stairs all hope was crush, she saw her sister already at the door ask Kei why he was there. _'So long for that idea.'_ The girl on the step mentally prepared for what was in store.

"Oh there you are Suzu, I was about to get you. Tsuchiya-kun is here." Kei already let in the house and had his shoe taken off. "I know, do you mind if I join you two, I need to help in math too." She was almost begging on her knees. The blond never thought she would get to see this.

Kei was about to say yes, but was cut off. "Sorry Chiharu, the point of private tutoring, is so that's it's one on one. Besides, you're the one helping me with my math homework when Micheal wasn't here," she knew Chiharu was only said that so she could get closer to Kei and get in the way if anything was going to happen between them. Suzu saw the other female curse under her breath. "Well, follow me to my room."

During the lesson, Chiharu found way to get into the room, such as, bringing food up to them, or drinks, asking Suzu for an item to borrow, basically anything you could think of she did. She had once again knocked on the bedroom door. "Do you want to go to my place? We're getting no where," Kei suggested, "My place isn't that far from here."

"Sounds like a plan. Chiharu if you need anything, just take it and tell me when I get home," she told her on their way out of the door. Before the pest could do anything they were already to leave, she wandered off to do her own homework. If it was even possible to force, she would be too busy thinking about what Kei and Suzu was doing.

Suzu was zone out the whole way. She didn't even noticed that she walked nearly walked through the street when a car was coming. Kei lucky grabbed onto her and pulled her back. They were inches apart from each other. Kei heart began to race faster than any other in history."Are you alright?" the taller teen questioned concerned. "Yeah, just fine," her voice was quiet, very unusual for her.

Kei didn' trust her answer, he was sure something was on her mind. He continued to walk her to his home. When they resumed the lesson at his home, he noted that Suzu wasn't paying attention. "Suzu, do you want to listen to me play the piano for a bit. We could take a quick break."

Not really listening the female said, "Yeah, sure whenever." She followed him into the living and sat on the couch, while Kei started to play. His fingers danced along the keyboard. His eyes forced on the notes and where his finger where placed. The lovely melody echoed throughout the building. Whatever Suzu was thinking about was now gone as she forced on the music.

The elegant sound was so calm and nice, that the younger teen fell asleep on the couch there. The pianist was able to hit all of the accents, get all of the right dynamics, and the right style. When Kei was finished the song, he looked over to see Suzu sleeping. She looked peaceful and cute. One of her hand hung off the edge of the couch, her other hand over her stomach. The male walked over and knelled down, he began to stroke her check, removing the stands of gold aside. He leaned inward and kissed her on the forehead.

Then he looked at her for another minute, his eyes was gentle as he stared at her adorable little face. He walked back to the piano and started to compose a new piece. Writing down the notes as he came up with on a new sheet of paper with the musical lining. After about an hour or an hour and a half, Suzu woke up. She rubber her hazel eyes and looked up to see she was Kei's house. "Sorry Tsuchiya-kun, I must have fell asleep," she yawned.

"So was my playing that bad," he teased. He stopped composing and looked over at the blond. "Here, I'll walk you home."

* * *

When Suzu come home, Chiharu was waiting for her. "I warned you to stay away from Tsuchiya-kun." The two were standing there, like time had froze. The light haired one knew this was going to happen, and it just want she wanted to get Chiharu mad. But was it really worth it, the two had just been able to become friends.

* * *

**Mezoki: **That's chapter 2, finally! What will Chiharu do this time?  
**Chiharu: **I'm not gonna tell, you will have to find out yourself. Just goes to show ya, don't mess with what's mine.  
**Kei:** Me your? Sound kiddish.  
**Mezoki: **-sigh and shakes head- You're hopeless, Chiharu.Unless next time. Later! 


End file.
